To Forgive is Equine
by Lowrider
Summary: When Twilight Sparkle comes down deathly ill, it is a race against time to get her the help she needs to recover.  Will her friends be willing to accept any help to save her, even if it comes from the most unlikely pony imaginable?
1. Chapter 1

Three ponies raced through the middle of Ponyville, panic written on their faces. They all bore down on their destination: the library. As soon as she reached the door, Applejack practically broke it down as she burst inside, followed immediately by Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy.

"Could you three cause any **more** commotion when entering someone's house," Rarity complained with a stern look on her face. Sweetie Belle was present as well, sitting next to Twilight's bed with a worried look on her face.

"We came as soon as we could," Applejack said, moving quickly past Rarity and up to Twilight's bedroom. Their normally happy and energetic brainiac slept fitfully, her coat matted with sweat. What was truly curious was her horn, which looked so pale as to almost be white. Applejack reached towards Twilight's horn with one hoof in curiosity, only to be knocked aside by Rarity.

"Don't touch her horn," Rarity told her hastily. "You'll burn yourself so bad you won't be able to walk properly."

"What's wrong with her, Rarity," Fluttershy asked, flying up and landing gently next to her.

"I'm afraid it's Horn Pox," Rarity told her.

"What the hay is Horn Pox," Applejack asked.

"It's an illness common to unicorns," Rarity explained. "Just about every unicorn gets it when they're young. It's usually not that big a deal, you get itchy for several days and have a bit of a fever and that's that. And once you've had it once, you can't catch it again."

"Oh, so Twilight'll be right as rain in a few days," Pinkie said cheerily. "I'll spend the time planning a Get Well party for her, then! Or should it be a Got Well party?"

"It's not as simple as that I'm afraid," Rarity said grimly. "Horn Pox isn't a big deal to younger ponies, but for older ponies that come down with it the symptoms are far worse. The fever concentrates in the horn and it's said to be nearly unbearable. What's worse, in truly bad cases such as Twilight's, the horn begins to change color."

"Why's that bad," Applejack asked.

Rarity paused to look at Twilight again, who continued to toss and turn in her bed. She then looked back at the others as she spoke.

"Unicorn horns aren't just responsible for our magic," she told them. "They are also a vital part of our bodies. If a unicorn's horn is ever lost or destroyed…the unicorn cannot survive. And if Twilight doesn't show signs of recovery soon, I'm…I'm not sure she'll…"

Rarity tried to maintain her composure, but had to turn away from the group to hide her sobs. Sweetie Belle stepped over to comfort her sister as the other three looked grimly at each other.

"But if this Horn Pox is so dangerous, shouldn't you two be getting out of here," Pinkie asked.

"Sis had Horn Pox a long time ago when she was a filly," Sweetie Belle said on Rarity's behalf. "And I had it just last year. We're both immune. That's why we decided to stay and keep an eye on Twilight."

"There's gotta be somethin' we can do to help," Applejack said resolutely.

"There is," Rarity said, finally composing her emotions again. "About a day's journey out of Ponyville there is a special herb called Albino Alfalfa that grows wild in the fields. When used properly, it can help mitigate the symptoms. My only concern is that Twilight seems to be getting worse rather rapidly. I'm not sure the herb would do any good by the time you all managed to find them and get them back here."

"Consarnit," Applejack said, throwing her hat to the floor. "We gotta find Rainbow Dash! She's the only one fast 'nuff to do it."

"I anticipated that," Rarity told her. "That's why I told Spike to go get her and fill her in himself after he told you all to come. With any hope, they're both already on their way out to find the herb."

"That's some quick thinking, Rarity," Fluttershy told her. "But…what can we do in the meantime?"

"If you like, we can all take turns watching her," Rarity said. "I must admit, I've been here most of the morning and I am feeling rather exhausted, physically and emotionally."

"You go take it easy fer a spell, then," Applejack told her. "I'll keep Twi company fer now."

"Come on, Rarity," Fluttershy told her. "I'll fix us some tea."

"I'll run back to Sugar Cube Corner and bring back some food for everyone," Pinkie said, heading for the door. "Maybe Twilight will wake up and be hungry, after all."

"Sis, if you want I can go get Apple Bloom and Scootaloo to come help as well," Sweetie Belle said.

"I appreciate the sentiment, Sweetie Belle," Rarity told her. "But your friends, while they may be well-intentioned, might cause more harm than good here. This is no time for games, I'm afraid."

Sweetie Belle was disappointed, but nodded in consent to her sister's wishes and took a seat next to Applejack by Twilight's bed. As they watched her continue to suffer, they both hoped that Rainbow Dash was indeed well on her way with Spike.

* * *

Spike practically had to dig his claws into Rainbow Dash's sides to keep himself on the Pegasus as she flew at breakneck speeds towards the field that supposedly had the herbs Rarity needed for Twilight. Sweat beaded on her hide as she pushed herself hard to reach the field.

"Spike, how much further," she called out at the top of her lungs.

"I dunno," Spike yelled back. "I can barely hang onto you, let alone keep an eye on the ground!"

"Ugh. Fine, we'll land and get our bearings then!"

Dash quickly landed and let Spike off to check his map. She then staggered a bit as she tried to catch her breath. As much as she enjoyed flying fast, there was only so long she could keep it up for. She wasn't sure at this point if she'd be able to fly the whole way back to Ponyville.

"We're very close," Spike said, putting his map away. "Maybe another mile or so."

"Okay, we'll hoof it from here then," Dash told him, letting him get back on. "Hang on!"

Spike was only barely able to grab hold of the Pegasus as she took off running at a full gallop. Once stable, he kept his eyes peeled for the field where the herbs should be. They came up over a hill and suddenly Dash found herself coming up on a beaten up wagon being pulled far more slowly than she was running. She skidded and stumbled, tumbling head over hooves as she rolled past the wagon with Spike and crashed into a tree. Dash was quickly up and shaking the cobwebs out of her head.

"What the hay," she said angrily, walking up to the pony pulling the wagon. "We're in a real hurry here! Try not taking up the whole road you-"

Dash stopped as she came face to face with the wagon's puller and owner. She sneered as she immediately recognized the midnight blue, white-maned unicorn who recognized her as well and returned the dirty look.

"_Excuse __**me**_," Trixie said indignantly. "This is a free road, and I can take up as much of it as I please. Besides, you **do** have wings and I presume they're not broken."

"Oh I really don't have time for this," Dash grumbled as she stared Trixie down. "But trust me, honey, if I weren't in such a hurry you would be in a world of pain for the stuff you pulled in Ponyville."

"Dash, what's goin' on," Spike asked as he caught up with her. He saw Trixie and his face fell. "Oh, it's just you."

"Oh how cute," Trixie said mockingly. "Out on a date? I wasn't aware that unicorn was letting you out of the library."

Trixie suddenly found Rainbow Dash right in her face, glaring angrily at her.

"That unicorn needs our help and we're wasting time jawing at you," Dash all but shouted at her. "C'mon, Spike, we need to find that herb."

"Herb," Trixie repeated in curiosity. "What herb?"

"None of your business," Dash told her, nudging Spike onward.

"Is it Albino Alfalfa you're looking for," Trixie asked.

Spike stopped and looked at her in surprise. "How'd you know that?"

"It's the only healing herb that grows in these parts," Trixie replied matter-of-factly. "Everypony who travels regularly knows that. The question is why do you need it?"

"Spike, don't waste your breath on her," Dash said impatiently.

"We need all the help we can get, Rainbow," Spike told her.

"No we don't! We don't need help, much less **her** help!"

Spike ignored Dash's complaints and walked back over to Trixie. "Twilight's come down with Horn Pox. And it's real bad. We need Albino Alfalfa to help her out."

"H-horn Pox," Trixie said, suddenly sounding fearful. She looked from the baby dragon to the angry Pegasus several feet away, and then back to Spike again. "Get in my wagon. I'll take you to where it's growing."

"Oh right," Dash said sarcastically. "We're not falling for any of your tricks again."

"Every moment we stand here arguing your Twilight Sparkle is edging closer to death," Trixie said, stalking towards Dash with her wagon in tow behind her. "And I don't care how dedicated you two are, if you're not familiar with where the herb is growing or how to properly harvest it, you could end up doing more harm than good to her. Albino Alfalfa is notoriously difficult to work with; however, I know where it is, I know how to pick it properly, and I know how to use it properly. I doubt you or any of your friends are so familiar with it."

Dash bit her lip, being not about to admit that Trixie was right. "Why're you so interested in Twilight's well-being all of a sudden?"

Trixie hesitated before she replied. "That's…irrelevant at the moment. Do you want to help her properly, or not?"

"Come on, Rainbow," Spike urged as he climbed into the wagon. "We need to get moving."

Dash shook her head as she fell in alongside Trixie. "So help me if you end up screwing this up, Trixie, you're gonna wish you'd never heard the name of Rainbow Dash."

"I already do," Trixie commented back at her. "Now let's move; we've not a moment to spare."

Trixie strained against her wagon and broke into as much of a gallop as she could while hauling it with Dash matching her pace. As they rumbled down the road, Dash couldn't help but wonder what Trixie's motivation for suddenly wanting to help them could possibly be. She quickly decided it didn't matter so long as they got what Twilight needed and got it to her in time.

* * *

Applejack wavered a bit but forced herself to sit upright and continue her vigil over Twilight, who had seemed to calm down some but still looked incredibly uncomfortable. Sweetie Belle, unfortunately, had succumbed to her own exhaustion and dozed while leaning against Twilight's bed. Applejack shook her head at the filly and carefully hefted her up onto her back to take her somewhere more comfortable to sleep.

"I reckon this one ain't gonna be much more help," she said as she approached the others who sat around Twilight's table with some tea. "Want me to take her on back home, Rarity?"

"If you wouldn't mind, Applejack," Rarity said. "Thank you very much."

"I'll take a turn watching Twilight," Pinkie said, bouncing up the stairs to watch over their friend.

"I just hope she don't disturb her none," Applejack said as she watched Pinkie head upstairs.

"I think even Pinkie knows there's a time and place for everything," Fluttershy said. "Do you need help getting Sweetie Belle home?"

"Nah, I'll be there and back lickety split," Applejack told her. "Y'all need to stay put in case Rainbow gets back with that herb soon."

As Applejack left and Rarity and Fluttershy went back to their tea, Pinkie settled in next to Twilight's bed and watched her sleep. A few moments of silence were all she could bear, though, and she leaned a bit closer to Twilight with a smile.

"Hey there, Twilight," she said softly. "It's Pinkie Pie. But I guess you knew that. Well, you would if you were awake. But don't bother waking up just now, you need your rest. In the meantime, I'll tell you all about the party I'm gonna throw for you when you're up and around again! It's gonna be off the hook! I'll get Vinyl Scratch to DJ for it and we'll have some sweet jams to rock out to. Oh, and there'll be all kinds of cakes and pies and other stuff to eat on hand. I'll make sure to have whatever you want there. Don't worry about imposing; it's your party after all.

"Oh, oh! And games! We'll have a ton of games! Like hide and seek, and pin the tail on the pony! Oh, and maybe bingo too. Would you mind if we played bingo? I really like bingo, especially since there's all the numbers and…and the numbers remind me of you because…y'know, you're so smart and all. And you can make sense out of numbers and all sorts of stuff that I don't understand."

Pinkie didn't even register the tears streaming down her face as she continued to talk to an unconscious Twilight. She just kept smiling as she talked.

"It'll be a really great party," she told her in a wavering voice. "Maybe even the best I've ever thrown. And it'll all be for you. So…you've just got to get better. You've got to. I can't throw this party without you there, after all. It just wouldn't…it wouldn't be a proper party without you. So just…get better. Okay? Please, Twilight…please get better…"

Pinkie rested her head on the bed next to Twilight, muffling the sounds of her sobbing with the mattress as she continued to plead quietly with her over and over to get better.

* * *

True to her word, Trixie led Rainbow Dash and Spike directly to the field where the Albino Alfalfa was growing. She showed Spike how to harvest it properly, as it was a delicate herb, and set to gathering a good amount with him while Dash looked on. Dash still couldn't make sense of why Trixie was helping them, and her curiosity was eating away at her. She resolved to pry the truth out of the unicorn as they made their way back to Ponyville.

"I think we've got enough," Trixie said, looking at her saddlebags filled with the herb. "We'd better get going. Albino Alfalfa is only really effective when fresh."

"I'll help you hook your wagon back up here," Spike told her.

"Don't bother," Trixie told him. "I'll come back for it later."

"You're just gonna leave your wagon and all your stuff here," Dash asked.

"It's not much of a wagon," Trixie told her. "Besides, I don't have much stuff these days. Not since…well, you know."

"Yeah, I do know," Dash said, standing in front of Trixie to block her. "And that's why none of this makes sense."

"For someone trying to save their friend who's in mortal danger, you certainly have a strange set of priorities," Trixie told her.

"Trixie, we ran you out of town," Dash told her. "Twilight proved your Ursa Major story was a total hoax. By all rights you should want Twilight dead for ruining your career. So what's the deal? Why help her?"

Trixie sighed and shook her head, looking over at Spike. "Is she always this obstinate?"

"Pretty much," Spike replied.

"Look," Trixie said, turning back to Dash. "Do you **really** care about this story, or are you just being paranoid because you think I might hold a grudge against Twilight?"

Dash leaned towards Trixie with a scrutinizing eye. "_Do y_ou hold a grudge against her?"

"Of course I don't you twit! She saved your town, not to mention my life!"

"So why'd you run, then?"

"I was embarrassed. I mean…I made up the Ursa story purely for entertainment purposes. I never thought anypony in the audience would actually be dumb enough to take it seriously."

"That's Snips and Snails for you," Spike muttered.

"The bottom line is I'm an entertainer, that's all," Trixie said. "I never meant for anypony to get hurt or for any of the damage that was caused to happen. After I stopped running I thought about what happened. I wanted to be bitter at Twilight for what happened, but I just couldn't…not when I knew it was my fault. So I forgave her for everything that her actions, as heroic as they were, did to me and my reputation."'

"I'm supposed to buy this load of horseapples," Dash asked in disbelief.

Trixie rolled her eyes. "Is it that hard to believe? I'm not some idiot filly; I know how to take responsibility for my actions. I know when…when I've messed up."

Dash couldn't help but feel sheepish. "Sorry. It's just a little surprising is all, I guess."

"It's okay. After what I did to you during the show I don't really blame you for thinking ill of me. I'm pretty used to it actually."

"Eh, I've done far worse to myself practicing stunts. We're cool, I guess."

Trixie cocked an eyebrow at her. "Really?"

"Well…yeah. If you could forgive Twilight for what happened, then I can forgive you too."

"I hate to break up this warm and fuzzy moment," Spike said, "but we really need to get going again here."

"Right," Dash said. "If we run hard we can probably be back in Ponyville in a few hours."

"Let's not tarry any more, then," Trixie added. Spike got on Dash's back once again and the two ponies took off at a full gallop for Ponyville.

"So while we're at it," Dash said as they galloped, "how do you know about this herb and all? I'm just curious is all."

"I'm afraid that's a bit of a story," Trixie replied. "And a rather boring one at that."

"We're gonna be running for hours. I'd rather not do it in silence."

"This is going to be another one of those things you're going to bug me about until I tell you, isn't it?"

"Just make with the story, already."

Trixie sighed and began recalling her past. "Well…it's a story from back when I was just a filly…"

* * *

_I grew up in Hoofington with my parents and older brother. I was lucky and came down with Horn Pox when I was quite young. My older brother, however, wasn't so lucky. He was a few years older than me and came down with a bad case of it not long after I'd fully recovered. My mother had already taken too much time off of work to look after me, so she showed me how to work with and use Albino Alfalfa to help him get better._

_Despite knowing that the herb was helping him, it was still hard to see him so weak and suffering. I wanted to do something to make him smile, but nothing worked. I tried juggling, tumbling acts, fire eating, and dozens of other acts. Nothing worked._

_One day I was headed out to the fields near our home to get some more Albino Alfalfa._

_"It's no good," a young Trixie told herself despondently. "I'll never make my brother smile. I'll never amount to much of anything."_

_I had just started to gather when it happened. There was a tremendous sound that rang through the air. It sounded like an explosion. The next thing I saw was a giant rainbow expanding across the sky. It was so spectacular to see that it instantly inspired me. I finished gathering the herbs I needed and then spent all night devising my next show. The next day after I administered the herb to my brother, I put on the show._

_"Introducing," young Trixie said, a bedsheet tied around her neck as a cape, "The most incredible show known to ponykind! Fillies and gentlecolts, behold The Amazing Trixie!"_

_I used my magic to create all sorts of little tricks and visual effects around his room. There were fireworks, floating toys, and all manner of flashy effects. I'll never forget the look on his face. He loved the show, and for my part I loved putting it on for him. Later that night, after I took the makeshift cape off, I realized I'd gotten my cutie mark. I was overjoyed. I'd gotten a smile out of my brother, helped him get better, and found my true calling. It was one of the best days of my life._

* * *

"I don't believe it," Dash said in astonishment after hearing Trixie's story. "You saw my sonic rainboom as a filly too?"

"Wait, that was you," Trixie asked.

"Yeah. The rest of my friends saw it too, and it apparently helped them all get their cutie marks as well."

"That's really…uncanny."

"Tell me about it. Anyway, your brother got better right?"

"Yes, but he was still younger than Twilight is now when he had it. I only hope we arrive in enough time that the herb will still be effective."

"We'll make it in time, don't you worry about that."

Trixie simply nodded, trusting in Dash's sense at the moment. She refocused herself on running, ignoring the fatigue that was already building in her muscles and instead willing herself to press on.

* * *

Pinkie startled awake as she felt Fluttershy's hoof on her shoulder. She quickly rubbed at her eyes, trying to wipe away any marks her earlier tears had left, but felt Fluttershy hug her and stopped.

"She'll be alright, Pinkie," Fluttershy told her soothingly. "Go have some tea and food with Rarity and Applejack. I'll take a turn with Twilight."

"A-alright," Pinkie said in an uncharacteristically depressed, raspy voice. She solemnly walked away from the bed as Fluttershy took her space and headed downstairs to commiserate with Rarity some. Fluttershy, meanwhile, turned her attention to Twilight who stirred a bit. The irony of being the quietest of the group yet being the one who somehow managed to rouse Twilight from her sleep was not lost on the pink-maned Pegasus.

"How long…have I been out," Twilight asked weakly.

"Several hours," Fluttershy told her. Her eyes trailed up to Twilight's horn, which was no longer pale but instead growing darker in color. "And your horn is…well…"

"That bad, huh?"

"I don't know, really. I'm good with healing small animals. Pony medicine is beyond me."

"It's okay- _*cough*_ Fluttershy. This is what I get for being from Canterlot."

Fluttershy looked at her oddly. "What does that have to do with this?"

"Canterlot is something of a sanitary society," Twilight told her. "Illness and disease almost don't exist there because of all the protective magic surrounding the castle. Most unicorns who live there never get this illness."

"That explains why you got it, then."

"Afraid so."

"So wait…if magic keeps Horn Pox out of Canterlot, is it possible there's magic that could heal you of it as well?"

"There is, but- _*cough __**COUGH**__*_it's not the sort of thing normal unicorns are capable of. Even my magic isn't strong enough to cast that spell alone."

"What about Princess Celestia? Certainly she could-"

"No. I refuse to ask this of her."

"Twilight, if you don't get proper help soon you could…you know…"

"I'm well aware of what could happen, but the princess has more important things to concern herself with than looking after me. I'll be fine, Fluttershy. Rainbow is coming with some Albino Alfalfa, right?"

Fluttershy nodded to her. "I think so. At least I hope so. No one's seen her since she and Spike left hours ago."

"She'll make it. I have faith in her. Rainbow never disappoints. Just like all the rest of you who I count as friends."

Fluttershy managed a tiny smile and then adjusted Twilight's blankets on her a bit. "Would you like something to eat or drink?"

"A little water might be- ***COUGH*** nice."

Fluttershy nodded and quickly made her way back downstairs to fetch a glass. As soon as she left, Twilight dropped her façade and dug her front hooves into the sides of her bed. The pain coming from her horn was excruciating and every breath she took was a struggle. She forced herself to sit up enough to see her reflection in the mirror across from her bed, noting the horrible color her horn had changed to.

"Not much time left…" she told herself. "Please hurry, Rainbow. I'm not sure…I can fight this for much longer…"

**_To Be Continued..._**


	2. Chapter 2

It was the last thing they needed to deal with, but that they had known would be inevitable. As soon as Trixie had set foot in Ponyville they were surrounded by bitter and irate townsponies, all of whom remembered what happened the last time she'd been in town. What was worse, they were blocking the way to the library.

"Back to try and trick us again," one pony accused. "We're not idiots, you know!"

"Get out of here," another shouted. "You've caused enough trouble!"

"Hey, leave her alone," Dash said, standing defensively in front of Trixie along with Spike. "She came to help Twilight!"

"A likely story," yet another pony shot back. "She probably came to gloat at her!"

"We don't have time for this," Spike told the mob. "We've got to get these herbs to the library to help Twilight out."

"You and Rainbow Dash go, then," yet another pony said. "We'll deal with this foal ourselves!"

"No way," Dash said, shifting to continue protecting Trixie. "We need her help to do this right. And none of you is gonna lay so much as a hoof on her!"

"Then we'll just have to go through you first," the same pony said, digging his front hooves into the ground menacingly. He was about to charge when a large, red hoof touched his shoulder. He looked up behind him and shrunk as Big Macintosh towered over him, glaring at him sternly. The huge, red stallion walked past the mob over to the trio they had surrounded.

"Miss Rainbow, do y'all need an escort to the library," he asked slowly and loudly enough to be heard by all.

"Uh…yeah," Rainbow said, still watching the mob cautiously. "We'd really appreciate one."

Big Macintosh looked over Rainbow's shoulder at Trixie, narrowing his eyes at her. "Y'all can vouch fer this one, then?"

"She's alright, big guy," Spike told him. "We just need to get to the library. Can you help us?"

Big Macintosh looked back at Rainbow and grinned at her. "Eeeyup."

With the huge red stallion in front of Trixie and Rainbow and Spike positioned behind her, the group made their way through the mob and over to the library. Once there, Big Macintosh opened the door for them.

"Y'all get on inside," he told them. "I'll stand guard here."

"I'll stay with him, just in case," Spike added.

"Thanks, Big Macintosh," Dash told him.

Big Macintosh just nodded to her as he took up position in front of the door. "Anythin' fer Miss Twilight."

Inside, the other assembled ponies at first rejoiced at seeing Rainbow Dash but then were given pause as Trixie entered. Applejack was first to walk up to the group.

"Rainbow, what in tarnation did ya bring this no-good filly back here fer," she asked angrily.

"Chill, AJ," Dash told her. "She's here to help."

"I find that exceedingly unlikely," Rarity added. "I'll bet she simply told you some made-up story just so she could come all this way and laugh at Twilight's misfortune."

"Think whatever you like," Trixie said brusquely. "Where is Twilight Sparkle? I need to see how bad she is before I can decide what needs to be done."

Applejack immediately stepped up to Trixie, bumping her backwards in the process. "If'n y'all think we're gonna jes let ya walk right up to Twi an' get yer laughs in, think again missy!"

Rainbow Dash quickly butted Applejack away from Trixie and stared her down. "I said chill out, Applejack! She wouldn't have even bothered to help us find the Albino Alfalfa if she didn't want to help!"

"Is that true," Fluttershy asked, approaching Trixie. "Oh, I'm sorry, we haven't been properly introduced. I'm, um, Fluttershy. I've heard about your visit to town from the others, but I didn't feel comfortable assuming that you were a bad pony."

"A pleasure to meet you, I'm sure," Trixie replied. "And yes, were that I didn't have some personal stake in the matter I wouldn't have bothered to help them out."

"She doesn't sound at all like the meanie you guys made her out to be," Pinkie added. "I say give her a chance."

"Are you both out of your minds," Rarity asked in shock. "You have no idea what she did to us the last time she was here! Never mind the damage the town incurred because of her!"

"That was on Snips and Snails," Dash said. "It wasn't Trixie's fault they did something so moronic."

Dash saw the distrusting look in Applejack's and Rarity's eyes and practically growled in frustration. "Look, we're wasting time. Twilight needs help **now**. You don't have to like it, but you're just going to have to accept that Trixie represents our best chance at saving her."

Applejack and Rarity looked at each other for several moments before nodding and looking back at Dash.

"You trust her," Applejack asked.

"I do," Dash replied. "Absolutely."

Applejack looked back over at Trixie and backed up, making way for her. "If'n Rainbow says yer okay, then I'll give you a chance. But so help me, you do anythin' to hurt Twilight an' there'll be consequences."

"**Double** consequences," Rarity added.

Trixie simply nodded silently to the two and made her way past them and up the stairs to Twilight's room, with the five friends now simply hoping that something, anything, could be done. She had braced herself for a bad situation but was wholly unprepared for the condition she found Twilight in. Twilight was breathing heavily through her mouth, her eyes wide and pupils small as pain wracked every part of her. Her horn was growing darker and darker. Trixie knew that action had to be taken immediately.

"You're going to be alright," she told Twilight, setting her bags down and immediately beginning to prepare the Albino Alfalfa. "I promise you we'll get you back on your hooves before you know it."

"T-Trixie…" Twilight said through gritted teeth. "I-I'm so…sorr…sorr…"

"Don't speak," Trixie told her, putting a hoof gently to her head. "You have nothing to apologize to me for. I'm the one who needs your forgiveness, and I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I won't let someone so important go without a fight."

She turned back to the herbs and continued preparing them, silently adding to herself, "Not again. I won't let it happen again!"

* * *

Trixie had been upstairs with Twilight for not but a few minutes when a knock came at the door of the library. The five pony friends plus Spike turned to see, of all ponies, Ditzy Doo walking in with her mail saddles on her back.

"Hello everypony," she said pleasantly. "Mail time!"

"Ditzy…" Dash said, passing a hoof over her face. "This is really not the time for delivering mail here."

"Silly Dashie," Ditzy said with a smile. "The mail never rests! Besides, I've been trying to catch up to you and Trixie all day."

"Huh?"

"I was trying to deliver mail to Trixie, but you both kept running so fast I couldn't catch you," the wall-eyed mailpony said, fishing a letter from her bag and placing it on their table. "Please make sure she gets this. It's from her brother who's in Canterlot."

"Uh, sure thing Ditz," Rainbow told her.

"Well, I'm off again! Oh, and tell Twilight thanks for the muffins the other day. They really helped get me though to dinner."

As soon as Ditzy left, the five turned their attention to the envelope, which Rarity immediately levitated and opened with her magic.

"Rarity, that ain't yers," Applejack said, chastising her.

"Oh please," Rarity replied. "If we're going to suffer that nitwit and whatever aid she's giving us then we deserve to know a little more about her."

Rarity unfolded the letter and hovered it in place as the other four gathered around her to read it.

_Dear Trixie,_

_ I hope this letter finds you well as usual, little sis. My research is progressing well and I think I may just be on the verge of a breakthrough. I know it's been hard to support me and mom all this time, but please do keep up the good work. Your contributions have made so much of my work possible that I simply can't thank you enough._

_ I know dad would be proud of you too, despite what happened in Ponyville. You've never had a mean bone in your body, and you've always been so forgiving of others no matter what they thought of you or your act. It's just a shame you've never been able to make many friends, but such is the life of a travelling star right?_

_ Speaking of dad, I know I mention this every time but you really need to stop blaming yourself for what happened. It's not your fault dad caught Horn Pox too, and it's certainly not your fault he died from it. I know you feel like it is because all the stuff you did for me didn't help him, but please always remember that you still kept him smiling right up to the end. That counts for more than you know, believe me. I've seen so many ponies suffer because of this illness, and many of them don't have somepony to make them smile like dad did with you._

_ I hope to see your show come to Canterlot sometime. We get so little time together as it is. And I want everypony to know my sister is none other than The Great and Powerful Trixie. Please write back soon._

_ Love,  
Your brother, Fleming_

A deafening silence hung over the five pony friends, only broken by the sounds of Fluttershy and Pinkie sobbing at learning the truth about Trixie's past.

"She…" Dash said in a voice just above a whisper. "She never mentioned her dad in the story she told me."

"Consarnit," Applejack said, tearing up. "We've had her figgered wrong all along."

"I feel like an absolute heel now," Rarity added, letting the letter float back down to the table.

The heavy atmosphere around the table was broken as a scream of total agony came from Twilight's room. The five ponies rushed upstairs and found Trixie, who was still preparing the Albino Alfalfa, trying to comfort Twilight as she writhed on her bed.

"This is bad, very bad," Trixie said in a bit of a panic. "The Pox has spread too far. The herb won't be of any help at this point!"

"There's got to be something else you can do," Dash said insistently.

Trixie thought for a moment before remembering something. "There's a spell that can reverse the effects to an extent. It's an extremely difficult spell, though, and I'm not sure I'm capable of powerful enough magic for it to be of any good!"

Another scream from Twilight jarred them all. Applejack stepped towards Trixie, fear written on her face.

"You jes' gotta try," she told her.

Trixie was visibly afraid now. "I…I don't know…I'm not a doctor. Nor am I really all that powerful with magic…"

"Nonsense," Rarity told her commandingly. "You are The Great and Powerful Trixie! If anypony can do it, you can!"

"I'm an actress," Trixie shot back. "A sham! I'm no sorceress! I'm not even all that entertaining…"

"Please try, Trixie," Fluttershy pleaded. "You're Twilight's only hope."

"It'll work," Pinkie added. "It has to! We all believe in you, Trixie."

"You..do…" Trixie asked, eliciting nods from all five friends. She felt tears well up in her eyes, but blinked them back as she turned to face Twilight, her face resolute.

"Watch in awe," she said to herself in a whisper, psyching herself up, "as The Great and Powerful Trixie performs the most spectacular feats of magic…ever witnessed by pony eyes…"

She closed her eyes as her horn began to glow. Twilight's whole body became encompassed in a similar glow, though she continued to flail in anguish. Trixie strained as she tried to force the spell to work. For a moment it looked like Twilight's horn was changing colors again to a lighter shade, but it immediately darkened again.

"I'm…not…going to…give up…" Trixie said through gritted teeth as she tried to draw on more magical energy. "Not before I have…the chance to tell you…that I'm sorry for what happened. And I'll make it up to you…to everypony…I swear I will!"

As Trixie strained and Twilight suffered, a light began to permeate the room from above. The five pony friends looked up and saw the Elements of Harmony materializing above each of them briefly before forming around their necks into their respective necklaces. Twilight's crown also became visible atop her head. As they all wondered what was going on, another stone similar to those that represented the Elements came into view above Trixie's head. This one had what looked like a teardrop carved into it. It burst into a shower of sparkles that then formed around Trixie's neck into a necklace of her own, with a pearl-colored gem set in the front in the shape of her cutie mark. It flashed brilliantly as a flood of magical power surged into Trixie's horn, causing it to shine so brilliantly all had to avert their eyes from it.

Trixie felt the sudden rush of power and staggered underneath its weight. It threatened to overcome her, but she concentrated on letting it flow through her and into the spell. Light erupted from the tip of her horn, bathing Twilight in healing energy. Twilight's horn color faded from nearly jet black back through the spectrum of colors it had gone through until it was finally a pale violet color once again, almost matching her coat. She visibly relaxed, no longer in such excruciating pain. As the light finally died down, the other ponies present all stepped slowly towards Trixie, whose knees buckled after the spell had run its course. She forced herself to stay upright as she looked hard at them.

"Soak the alfalfa in hot water…" she told them weakly. "…for five minutes. Mash it up and apply it directly to her horn. Do this every two hours and…she'll be…fine…"

Rarity and Fluttershy gathered the supplies that Trixie had set out on the floor and rushed off to do just as she'd instructed. Applejack and Rainbow Dash, meanwhile, quickly moved to catch Trixie just as she collapsed. As they caught her, the necklace around her neck vanished as did all of theirs.

"What's this all mean," Applejack asked Rainbow as they carried Trixie out of the bedroom.

Dash just smiled as she looked at Trixie herself. "I think it means we just made another new friend."

* * *

Pinkie pranced along with a basket in her mouth as she made her way to the library. She let herself in and set the basket down at the table where Twilight sat reading to herself.

"Honestly, Pinkie, enough is enough," she said, closing her book and levitating it back up to a shelf. "I'm on cupcake overload at this point."

"That's absolutely not possible," Pinkie told her. "There's always room for cupcakes! Even when all you've had to eat is cupcakes. Believe me, I know."

"I'll take your word for it."

"So how're you feeling?"

"Much better. I think I'm pretty close to normal at this point. Well, as normal as I ever get."

"Think you're ready for that party, then?" Pinkie batted her eyelashes at Twilight and plastered a hopeful grin on her face.

"Pinkie, you've been throwing parties every day for the past week since Trixie saved my life," Twilight commented in a flat tone of voice.

"Those were all practice parties, getting me warmed up for the real deal!"

Twilight sighed and decided she might as well get it over with. "If it'll make you happy, Pinkie, fine. I think I can mange one party."

Pinkie felt like she might just explode and then explode again with happiness. She proceeded to cartwheel backwards out of the library door, knocking Trixie over as she was entering in the process.

"Pinkie, I don't begrudge you your nonstop celebrating but you could at least try to watch in the direction you're doing it," Trixie said, shaking her head as she got back up.

"Sorry," Pinkie called out as she cartwheeled away. "No time to chat! Party planning ahoy!"

Trixie rolled her eyes as turned to face Twilight. "She never does anything else, does she?"

"She wouldn't be Pinkie otherwise," Twilight told her.

"So have you found anything yet," Trixie asked, from the doorway.

"Absolutely nothing. I've gone over every book that talks about the Elements of Harmony at least three times now. None of them talk about seven elements, only six."

"Maybe what happened wasn't an Element of Harmony then," Trixie said with a shrug. "Maybe it was something else."

Twilight shook her head as she stood up and walked through the library some. "If what the girls said about what happened that day is accurate, and I have no reason to doubt them, then it **has** to be. It's just odd that there's no mention of it anywhere."

"Don't worry yourself too much over it. This really isn't all that important."

"All the same, I have my own hypothesis on it."

Trixie stood upright again, now curious about what Twilight had come up with. "Oh? Do tell."

"Well, each of the other girls embodies an Element of Harmony," Twilight said, pacing as she talked. "Loyalty in Rainbow Dash, Honest in Applejack, Kindness in Fluttershy, Generosity in Rarity, and Laughter in Pinkie Pie. Those are the main ones that are spoken of, but I think there may be other Elements that are a part of Harmony. They may be things we don't think of all that often, or that we take for granted, or that we even don't consider to be all that important. But they are nonetheless crucial to Harmony and friendship as well. And I can wager a guess as to what Element you may represent."

"And what would that be?"

Twilight stopped and turned to look at Trixie. "Forgiveness. I mean, after everything that's happened and everything you went through, you still found it in your heart to forgive me for showing you up during your show."

"I already told you, I never blamed you for what happened," Trixie said, lowering her head. "It was all on me."

"Even so, a lesser pony would've been content to just blame me and resent me for it. You didn't. You came back to Ponyville at great personal risk just to save me. And not only that, you've made rounds of the town over the past week to help others and apologize for what happened. You might not think much of it, but it's gone a long way to restoring everypony's opinion of you."

"Not everypony is still convinced of my good intentions, though."

"True, but with time I'm sure they'll come around as well. We all did, didn't we?"

"I suppose you're right. Anyway, I really just came by to check on you one last time before I shuffle off."

"You're leaving," Twilight asked, sounding surprised.

"Ponyville isn't home for me," Trixie told her. "Nowhere is, for that matter. I'm not the type who can settle down, after all. I'm only truly comfortable when I'm travelling. Besides, I need to get back to performing so I can continue to support my family."

"If you're sure. I could still write to the princess on your behalf and-"

"Absolutely not," Trixie said, cutting her off. "I wouldn't think of making such a request of the princess, much less ask you to use your relationship with her for my sake. I'll carry on as I always have, even if I am bringing in less money these days."

"About that," Applejack said from behind Trixie, interrupting her conversation with Twilight. "C'mon out here fer a bit, Trix. We got somethin' to show ya."

Trixie glanced back at Twilight for a moment, who merely shrugged at her. She followed the cowboy hat-wearing pony for a moment and felt her jaw just about hit the ground. In place of the wagon she'd been pulling recently stood her full stagecoach perfectly restored.

"We had the pieces lyin' around fer some time," Applejack told her. "Me 'n Big Macintosh set to fixin' it up, an' Apple Bloom even pitched in with the paint an' finishin' touches."

"I-I-I don't believe it…" Trixie said in amazement. "It looks brand new!"

"That's not all that's brand new, darling," Rarity added, stepping up alongside her. She levitated out of the stagecoach a brand new cloak and wizard's hat that she expertly dressed Trixie up in. "I've been working on these for the last several days. My own way of thanking you for all you did for us."

"And we've been spreading the word about your show all over the place," Rainbow Dash added as she landed along with Fluttershy.

"Pinkie's also been handing out flyers all around town to visitors and townsponies alike for your show," Fluttershy told her. "I'm sure you'll have quite a nice crowd next time you perform."

"All of you…helped me," Trixie said in disbelief, tears stinging her eyes. "How can I ever thank you?"

"Just get back to doing what you do best," Dash told her. "And help your brother find that cure for Horn Pox. What'd you say he called that stuff he's working on again?"

"Ponycilin," Trixie told her with a chuckle. "It's supposed to be derived from Albino Alfalfa, but far more potent. And he thinks there may be other applications for it as well."

"You sure ya won't hang 'round fer Pinkie's party, sugarcube," Applejack asked her.

Trixie nodded at her. "I've been in attendance for just about every other party she's thrown lately. Besides, there's someone else who deserves to be the center of attention for a party."

Trixie looked back at the doorway to the library where Twilight now stood and nodded to her. She then looked back at the others again.

"Give me just one moment, if you will," she asked them. The five nodded and wandered back a bit as she moved back over to Twilight. "Are you sure you'll be okay now?"

"Oh I'm fine," Twilight assured her. "Another couple days of light activity and I think I'll be right as rain."

Trixie smiled and nodded, and then changed her expression to a far cockier one, smiling slyly at her. "Well, you'd best get back up to speed soon, or The Great and Powerful Trixie really _will_ surpass you as the most powerful magician in all of Equestria."

Twilight had to laugh at the idea. "Oh I'll be back in proper form soon enough. And I'll be looking forward to when you come back through town."

"You'd best be ready. The Great and Powerful Trixie will not suffer defeat at your hands again, Twilight Sparkle."

Twilight smirked at her. "We'll see about that."

The two laughed for a few moments before Trixie prepared to leave. She stopped and faced Twilight again after taking a few steps away.

"There's one more thing I wanted to tell you about, but please don't let the others know," she said.

"I can keep a secret, you can count on me," Twilight assured her.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Pinkie Pie Swear?"

"Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my-OW!" Twilight had managed to poke herself in the eye again while trying to do the motions for the Pinkie Pie Swear.

Trixie shook her head at her. "You know you really need to remember to close your eye for that last part, dear."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll get it right someday. Anyway, you were saying?"

Trixie nodded and took a deep breath before revealing her secret. "I only call myself 'The Great and Powerful' Trixie because it's what my father called me after the first show I put on for him. After that, he always referred to me in that manner, right up to the day he died. I kept the name for my act. It's my way of dedicating every show, and my whole career for that matter, to his memory."

"I'm sure he would like that," Twilight told her. "And I'm sure in spirit he's been there with you at every show, Trixie."

Trixie nodded to her. "I like to think that too."

"Take care and don't be a stranger, okay?"

"Oh you will see The Great and Powerful Trixie again, Twilight Sparkle. Of that you can be certain."

Twilight laughed and shook her head again as Trixie hitched herself up to her stagecoach once again. With a dramatic bow and flourish of her new hat, she bid her new friends and the citizens of Ponyville farewell once again before returning to her true home: the open road.

* * *

Princess Celestia was just about to turn in for the night when a scroll appeared before her in a burst of green dragon flame. She smiled serenely as she unfurled the letter, having missed hearing from her precious student over the past week.

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_ I must apologize for not writing to you myself sooner, but I have only recently regained the strength to use magic so as to write my own letters. Spike offered to write this one for me, but this is one time I wanted to do it myself._

_ Over the course of this past week, while recovering from Horn Pox, I have seen something truly amazing happen and have been reminded of one of the most important and powerful things about friendship. Ponies don't always start out as friends, and even longtime friends can drift apart or become bitter at each other over any of a variety of things. What brings us back together, though, and lets our friendships persist or even begin in spite of our differences is forgiveness._

_ Forgiveness is so important to our relationships with others, yet too frequently anymore we don't think much about it. Often times we think forgiveness isn't deserved or can even be seen as a sign of weakness if offered. And to be honest, it can be incredibly hard to forgive others of their misdeeds. But I think that's what makes forgiveness so important and so powerful. It can be so hard to be forgiving, but if you're able to do it then you can start to fix fractured friendships or even create new ones where you thought they could never exist._

_ I have met an amazing pony who is possibly the most forgiving individual I have ever met. We had our differences in the past, but she is now a close friend of mine, as well as having befriended the other girls. It is my hope that when you next hold the Grand Galloping Gala you will send me yet another extra ticket that she may attend as well. I would love for you to meet her someday._

_ Always your faithful student,  
Twilight Sparkle_

_ P.S. Please consider diverting additional funding to the medical research team that is working on the cure to Horn Pox. I believe their work to be noble and critical to the future prosperity of all of Equestria._

Celestia carefully rolled the parchment up again, but instead of discarding it as she usually did with her student's reports she placed it carefully up on a shelf. This was a letter worth keeping. After doing so, she went to her window and saw Luna soaring through the night sky, placing the stars in their proper places. She smiled to herself as she watched her work for some time.

"Truly," she said to herself, "forgiveness is indeed an important and powerful thing."

_**The End.**_


End file.
